The Final Chapter
by missthang06
Summary: This is how I would have the series or the season end, whichever comes first. Pairings: LL and RJ! It's complete!
1. The Beginning of Past Feelings

**A/N: This is my first story so leave some love. If you like it then I will continue the story.**

**Background Information: This fic is set as of 12-5-07. All previous seasons occurred and their events. Nothing in the past has changed.**

Lorelai prepared herself for the big talk. She kept replaying the words through her mind, making sure everything sounded right. She knew this was going to be surprising and hard to comprehend so everything had to be perfect. As she was reciting the last words to herself, Christopher came inside and kissed her lightly.

Before he could continue, Lorelai exclaimed, "We need to talk."

"Ok. Is everything all right? Is Rory ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. Everything is ok. We need to talk about us."

"Ok…" Christopher said with a very confused look on his face.

"I've been thinking lately that this relationship isn't working." It was true. Lorelai realized that it wasn't what she wanted it to be. There was no chemistry or spark there anymore. The romance had died now.

She continued, "My whole life I've been afraid of commitment. I've pushed so many men away that I got close to, like Max. I think I use to believe that this relationship was the only sure relationship I've been in. I felt like relationship was the only one I could commit to and that it deserved another chance. So, I rushed into it. And then everything happened so fast and before I knew it we were married. But now, I realize that it wasn't the best thing to do. And the spark, the fire we use to have…well, it's not there anymore."

"This is about him, isn't? This is about Luke. You still love him don't you," Christopher interrupted her.

"No! This has nothing to do with Luke," Lorelai argued. Yet, deep down, she still knew that part of her heart belonged to Luke. She was still in love with him but Christopher didn't need to know that.

"No. Christopher, part of me will always love you. After all, you are Rory's father. I just feel like this marriage was spontaneous and out of fear. I was afraid I wasn't able to commit to anyone but now I realize that I can. And I think I should give true love a chance. A chance to find someone who I truly love and want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Like I said…this is for Luke."

"No…"

"Lorelai…you are my true love. I will always love you. But I can be the bigger man and see when I'm not wanted. I hope things work out for you," he said. He then gathered his things and walked out of Lorelai and Rory's life.

Lorelai took a deep breathe. She was only halfway finished with her tasks. She then grabbed her keys and drove to a place she hadn't been for a while. When she reached the diner, she entered it confidently.

"We're closed," Luke sternly said to her. Things between the two of them had been shaky for the past months because of the Christopher situation.

"Really? I mean there are so many people in here."

"What do you want Lorelai."

"I wanted to tell you that Christopher and me are no longer together."

"Congratulations."

"Yea…well…I wanted to tell you something else."

"What?" He looked at her angrily because she had broke his heart more than once.

"I love you!"


	2. Wallowing

**A/N: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. I still ask that you review because constructive criticism is always appreciated. Always, chapter 3 may be up much later because of finals coming up this week and the holidays but I promise it is in the works. Now for chapter two…..**

Lorelai continued to look at dresses while she waited for the assistant to return with the one she chose. It had been six months since the night she went to the diner and confessed her love to Luke. She began to think about the past months. They went by so fast, yet she could clearly remember every detail. She remembered how Luke was a little reluctant to take her back because of the Christopher situation but eventually proclaimed his love to her. Then, she remembered how after that, everything was smooth sailing. The two were madly in love and closer than they had ever been before. She had finally been introduced to April and the two of them became close friends. She continued to revisit the past months when she was suddenly interrupted by the assistant.

"Miss, is this the dress you asked to try on? When is the wedding date?"

Lorelai had been so preoccupied with the dresses and their reunion that she almost forgot the moment Luke proposed to her. In fact, it was only a few months ago. She smiled to herself as she remembered the moment. The two were out on a romantic dinner when he popped the question. Of course she said "yes" immediately. She smiled again and wished he was by her side at that very moment.

"Miss? Is this the dress you asked to try on," the assistant questioned, once again interrupting Lorelai's thoughts.

Lorelai nodded yes took the dress from the woman's hands. She was headed to the dressing room when all of sudden she realized that she needed Rory here to encourage her and support her. Why hadn't she realized that sooner?

"Thank you for all of your help but I just realized that my daughter needs to be here to help me pick out the dress," Lorelai tells the assistant as she hands the dress back to the assistant.

Lorelai leaves the store and heads for Yale to drag Rory out with her shopping. On the way through Stars Hollow, she notices Luke is at the diner. She decides to make a quick stop to see her future husband.

"Hey stranger," she says as she enters the diner. They share a sweet kiss and Lorelai asks, "How was the trip to Philadelphia?"

"It was good. Jess said he would be my best man and that he will be here in a few days. He has a lot of stuff to finish up in his store." Luke answers. "So how have you been these past few days? Did you finally chose which dress you want?"

"Not quite.."

"What are you waiting for Lorelai, the day before the wedding? Or have you decided that you'll just get married in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Only if you promise to get married in a flannel shirt and that hat," she offered teasingly. "No, I decided that I am enrolling the help of Rory so I'm headed to her apartment now."

"Oh, by the way, I think you should warn her about Jess coming to town."

"I will." Lorelai kisses Luke bye on the way out and heads for Yale.

* * *

"Hey kiddo," Lorelai says as she greets Rory after she finally answers the door. "Are you still wallowing?" Lorelai questions as she sees the mess in her apartment. "Friends with Ben and Jerry I see."

"Yep," Rory answers half-heartedly. She was still very much hurt about her break-up with Logan although it was a mutual decision. They both realized that the relationship wasn't going anywhere. They had a reached a plateau. Plus, he was in always traveling or in New York, which put a strain on their relationship. So it ended a few weeks ago.

"So why are you here instead of shopping for your dress?"

"Well, I realized that I needed my maid of honor and best friend there to help me, not to mention my own daughter."

"Well, she is taking a vacation from her duties. I really don't feel like shopping today."

"Rory, the wedding is coming up really soon and you would think that I have a wedding dress already but I don't. Please!! You'll be my favorite daughter!"

"I'm your only daughter," Rory counters as she stares at her mother.

"Fine, I'll go but I'm not promising to be a happy camper."

"Aw, thank you," Lorelai exclaims as she runs to hug Rory.

After hours of shopping, Lorelai and Rory finally found the perfect wedding dress. It was nothing too fancy, yet it was still gorgeous. It was a classic strapless white dress. It was covered with lace to make it stunning and had a short veil and train. It was truly perfect.

"See…our hours together will always cure a broken hear," Lorelai offered to Rory.

"Yea, it does help a little bit."

* * *

It had been a few days since Lorelai and Rory's shopping adventure. They two were at their usual morning routine: Luke's diner for coffee. They were all discussing wedding plans: what needs to be done today and what needs to be done tomorrow. The were in the middle of discussing catering for the reception when their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Honey, I'm home," Jess says jokingly.

"Oh, god, I knew I forgot to tell Rory something," Lorelai mumbles to herself.

Rory turns around to see the person standing in the doorway. She knew that voice. How could she every forget it? But she still needed some reassurance. "Jess…" is all Rory managed to say as she looked at him in shock.


	3. Bittersweet Reunion

**A/N: Thank you once again to the readers and the reviewers. I have finals tomm. so I should be studying but I'm excited about the chapter after this one so I wanted to go ahead and review. Enjoy and please review.**

"Wow, it's good to see you," was all Rory could say that didn't make her sound like a complete idiot.

"Yea, you too. So, I guess you know that I'm in town because I'm Luke's best man."

"Yea, of course," Rory lied as she gave her mom an angry side glance.

"Hi Lorelai," he said uneasy. Things between the two had always been shaky. She didn't like his attitude or the way he treated Rory. There was a lot of tension in the room between the four of them.

"Hi Jess. Welcome home," Lorelai said. She had to be friendly with him because he was Luke's best man, although she didn't approve of him.

Jess walked up to Luke and gave him a hug. "Thanks for letting me stay here for a while."

"No problem. I mean, thanks for coming to help out and being my best man," Luke said proudly. He could tell Jess had grown a lot since he lived with him. He was more responsible and respectable now. "So, you know the routine. Apartment is upstairs. You can put your stuff up there."

"Thanks." He then walked upstairs to drop off his luggage.

While he was upstairs, Rory took the moment to argue with her mom. "I can't believe you didn't tell me he was coming in for the wedding. Oh my god do you know how embarrassing and awkward this is going to be."

"You didn't tell her? Lorelai, I told you to warn her."

"Sorry," she began her sentence but was interrupted by Jess's return.

Jess just stood there, staring at Rory and occasionally glancing at Luke and Lorelai. There were several minutes of silence, so he decided to break it. "So, is there anything that I need to do?"

"Well, not this morning. Luke and I are going to Sookie's to see how the catering is going, making sure she doesn't cook anything that's not on the list. You know, that woman loves to cook."

Jess nodded as Luke said "Yea, we should really be going now because we have a few things to do this afternoon."

Lorelai and Luke left the diner after saying goodbye to the two of them. Rory felt uneasy around Jess, especially since it was just the two of them now. It was hard to have a natural conversation with him considering their past history. They couldn't manage to be just friends and the relationship never worked out, so things were awkward. However, Rory couldn't just sit there and stare at him. "So, how is your bookstore?"

"Good. I've actually considered opening another one in New York. I have a partner up there who thinks it will be a good idea. And I'm working on another novel."

"That's great."

"Yea, how are things at Yale?"

"It's good. I'm about to graduate and I've been the Editor-in-Chief of the Yale Daily News."

"Are you still seeing that blonde guy?"

"No," Rory confessed. As she said this, Jess's spirit raised while he smiled to himself. She continued, "We broke up a little while ago. Things weren't working out."

"I'm sorry," he said, although he was actually happy. He looked at her for the longest time. She hadn't changed at all. She was still as beautiful as she ever was. She had the same personality, the same smile. She was just as he remembered. God, he missed her.

"Yea. So are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

Rory nodded at his answer. She noticed that he hadn't changed that much either. Sure, he was more responsible, successful, and living on his own. But he still had his James Dean attitude. And he still looked gorgeous.

There was a long pause. Tension filled the air. Then, Jess spoke, "Why did you come to Philadelphia last year?" Jess didn't know why he asked that. He cursed himself for being such an idiot. It was going to create so many problems for them. Yet, it was something that had been bothering him for over a year and he wanted to know.

"I don't know. I guess it was something I felt I had to do."

"Is that it? It was something you had to do," He paused. "I don't believe you."

"What? Why? There are some things people just have to do."

"Yea, but traveling to Philadelphia _alone _to see your ex-boyfriendis not one of them."

"Well, what do you want me to say Jess?"

"Maybe the truth."

"That is the truth."

"Oh, so kissing me is something you have to do these days."

"Oh my god…"

"I mean Rory, you've never been good at making up your mind. Dean or me, Logan or me."

"You're impossible."

"No, you're impossible. You make things so difficult. A guy doesn't know where he stands with you because you can never choose."

"You are a complete asshole!" Rory yelled as she stormed out of the diner, leaving Jess there to watch her as she walked out of his life once again.


	4. Friday Night Dinner

**A/N: Once again, thanks to those that read and the reviews. I greatly appreciate the support. Last chapter, I said that I was excited about this chapter. Well, I've actually decided to push it back one more chapter. It was going to be combined with this a shorter version of this chapter but I didn't want to take away from its quality. Sorry for the false hope. Anyways, if you are an R/J and L/L fan then the next chapters you will love. So, on with the story…**

"Mom! Are you serious?" Rory asked as she looked at her mother in disgust.

"Yea, afraid so kiddo."

Rory gave an exasperated sigh. She had been quite upset after she heard that Luke and Jess had to attend Friday night dinner with them at her grandparent's house. "I can't believe this. I can't go. Mom, I'm not going to dinner tonight."

"Since when do you not go to Friday night dinner?"

"Mom, I told you what happened last night. I don't want to be anywhere near Jess, not less go to dinner with him."

"Rory, you won't be with him. It's not a date. Besides, your grandmother explicitly asked that Luke and Jess come too since of the wedding. Humor her, she's old and senile. She might not live much longer."

"Mom, stop," Rory said as she chuckled at her mother.

"Aha, I knew I could convince you. How about some coffee. I will definitely have you sitting in the palm of my hand after a cup of joe."

"Coffee sounds great," Rory confessed as she smiled at the thought.

"Good, I'll get the keys."

"What?"

"What? You didn't think that I was going to fix it myself did you?"

"Well…yea. I just told you I didn't want to be around Jess and now you are taking me to Luke's."

"Rory, it's just coffee. Besides, he probably won't be there anyway."

"But…" Rory tried to protest but she couldn't finish her statement before Lorelai pulled her out the door.

* * *

Once Lorelai and Rory entered the diner, Luke began pouring them both a cup of coffee. He didn't bother asking them anymore because it was their routine. 

"How are my favorite ladies?" he asked.

"Fine," Lorelai answered as she wrapped her arms around Luke and passionately kissed him.

"Hey, I'm eating here," a pesty customer stated.

"If you don't like it, you can leave," Luke answered as he pulled Lorelai closer to him and returned her kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

At that moment, Rory, Lorelai, and Luke glanced over to the stairs as Jess walked down them.

"What do I have something on my face?" he questioned.

Lorelai and Luke ignored his smart comment and talked about wedding details while Rory pretended to be busy.

"So, you and Jess are coming to dinner tonight, right?" Lorelai questioned Luke and glanced over at Jess.

"Yea."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jess stated in his traditional sarcastic tone.

"Jess, don't mess this up," Rory pleaded with him.

"Of course not. Why would I do that? I don't want to go anyway."

With that statement, Rory left the diner followed by Lorelai after she said her goodbyes and received one more kiss.

* * *

Emily Gilmore ushered in her dinner guests. They were fashionably late so there was no time for cocktails. Instead, the guests went straight to the dinning room to begin dinner. Rory and Lorelai sat on one side of the table while Jess and Luke sat across from them. Emily and Richard took this time to catch up with Jess. It had been a long time since their last dinner together and wanted to know how things were going. 

"So, what is it that you do Jess?" Richard questioned.

"I own my own bookstore and have written one novel, working on a second. It's no lifestyles of the rich and famous but I like it."

"That's very good," Emily stated. "And you are Luke's best man?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I think he will be a fine best man," Luke said with a hint of pride in his voice.

They spent the next few minutes discussing current affairs, things that were of no great importance. Then, all of a sudden, Emily asks, "So, Rory, since you and Logan are now not seeing each other, who do you plan to take the wedding as your date?"

"Well, I haven't quite decided…"

"You are planning to take someone, aren't you?"

"Well, yes…"

"You should go with Jess," she said.

"Um, mom, I don't think that is such a good idea," Lorelai spoke up in her daughter's defense.

"Yea, grandma…"

"Why? You two did date and have a lot in common. He's certainly made something of himself now. Besides, you are the maid in honor and he is the best man. It would be perfect. You two have to perform certain duties anyways."

"No, grandma, I don't think…"

""Like what? What do they have to do mom?"

"Well, they have to take pictures together, dance together, and give speeches, a lot of things Lorelai. They are going to perform certain traditions," Emily stated.

"Emily…" Richard began to attempt to prevent a terrible argument from occurring.

At this point, Rory's head was hung low as she looked at her shoes underneath the table. "Mom, you can't decide what is going to happen at my wedding."

By this time, several people were all talking at once when Jess finally interrupted them stating, "Yes ma'am. Rory and I will continue traditions."

With this statement, Rory became furious at Jess. Not only was she upset over their talk yesterday, she was now angry that he was making plans to things she did not agree with. Rory then discreetly kicked him as hard as she could underneath the table. Jess glared back at her. He got the hint, so he remained quiet for the rest of dinner.

**A/N: I wanted to use this chapter to create a little bit of comic relief. I hope it was success and I apologize if they are a OOC. Review Please!!**


	5. Confessions

**A/N: Thanks to the readers and the reviews. Keep them coming, they are greatly appreciated. Anyways, I apologize for any grammar mistakes because I was force to use a program with spelling/grammer checker and I don't have time to proofread myself and I wanted to update now. So, sorry to everyone. Happy Holidays to everyone!! Hope you enjoy!!**

It had been a long, tense evening. Rory was extremely happy to be back at home after the eventful Friday night dinner. Luke stopped the car in their drive way to let Lorelai and her out. Just as Rory thought she was free, her mom took her by surprise. "Would you and Jess like to join us for a movie?" Lorelai questioned Luke.

Luke looked at Jess, who nodded his yes, and then replied, "Sure, a movie sounds great."

Rory then became very upset, her own mom had betrayed her. She had explicity told Lorelai how she felt about being around Jess, yet Lorelai ignored her feelings. Once they were inside, Rory took the opportunity to talk to her mom. "Mom, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen."

"Sure," Lorelai said as she ran into to the kitchen. "What's up sweets?"

"Mom, I told you this morning how upset I was with Jess. Then, you make him go to Friday night dinner. And we both know how successful that turned out. Now, you are inviting him for a movie," Rory lashed out at her mother.

"Oh my God! You are so right. I'm being such a jerk. I should've asked first."

"Well.." Rory began.

"It's just that, I want to spend so much time with Luke. I love him so much Rory."

"I know you do mom. I just feel so uncomfortable around Jess at the moment."

"Yea, I know. I'll go tell them that movie night has been cancelled. I'll just go to Luke's and spend some time with him there."

"No, you don't have to. I guess I can bare a few more hours. Nothing can be as terrible as dinner tonight."

"See, this is why you are my favorite daughter."

"Mom! Do I have to keep reminding you that I 'm you're only daughter?"

Lorelai gave Rory a funny face. Then, the two went back to the living room.

"Is everything ok?" Luke asked.

"Perfect," Lorelai answered as she put in a movie. "I thought a classic movie would be good idea. So, I put in _The Wizard of Oz_."

Everybody nodded their head yes. Lorelai dimmed all the lights in the house, so her living room would look like a movie theater. Lorelai and Luke sat together on the couch, while Rory and Jess sat in opposite chairs. As soon as the previews began, Lorelai and Luke starting making out.

"Oh my God, I can't take this," Rory said. She then left the room and went to her bedroom. Jess left the room to follow her. He felt this was the perfect opportunity to patch things up with her. He entered her room not too long after she did. "Jess, get out!" Rory yelled at him.

"No! Rory we need to talk about this. We need to get past everything for Luke and your mom's sake. You're the maid of honor and I am the best man. Our paths are going to cross and we need to get along to make this wedding happen."

"Fine! You want to talk. You can start by telling me why you left me years ago," Rory blurted out. She was tired of all the mixed emotions she felt when she thought of Jess. She needed answers to all of her questions and now was the time to get them. "I loved you. And you just left. You broke my heart," she continued with tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was angry at the world: at Luke, at school, and mostly myself. I loved you too. And I wanted to be there for and give you so much and I couldn't. I was mad at myself for not being able to and I left. When shit got rough, I left. I didn't know what else to do."

"You could've called or something."

"I should've but I didn't. Things wouldn't have worked out. We were young and passionate. It would've happened sooner or later. Besides, I thought you deserved more and someone else. I needed to better myself and I have. I'm finally the man that I want to be and love my life. I owe that all to you. I couldn't have did any of that without you," Jess confessed feeling guilty for all the pain he had caused Rory.

"I know. I'm glad I was able to be there for you."

"Me too. Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," Rory said fully prepared for the question that was about to come.

"Why did you come to Philadelphia?"

"I wanted to see what you had become."

"Rory..."

"I know. I was upset at Logan. He had cheated on me and I didn't trust him. And he was out of town. So, I thought I would get revenge by visiting you and seeing if there were any sparks left between us." She paused for a moment. "And there was. Jess, you were my first true love. I mean there was Dean but I didn't love him like I did you. There is always a place for you in my heart."

"Fair enough," Jess said. He was finally satisfied with the answer she had given him. "So, now that we have cleared things up, can we act civilized and be friends again?"

"I suppose so," Rory answered with a small chuckle. "I have one more question for you though."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you ever fall in love again?"

"No," he said as he sighed. "There were a few girls I dated but none of them amounted to anything."

"Oh, sorry."

"Yea, I think I will always be in love with you. No one can take your place," he confessed.

She smiled to herself, quite pleased with the statement. Yet, Rory remained silent, not sure what else to say.


	6. Searching

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: **Once again, thanks to the readers and the reviews, it keeps me going. I want to say sorry it took me so long to update. It's been quite hectic with the holidays and I've been sick. Anyways, here is the moment you've been waiting for…

* * *

"No, no, that's fine. Yes, I completely understand," Rory said. She then hung up the phone and marked another name off her list. She had been trying to find a date for her mom's wedding. Her grandmother had scared her after last night's dinner. She didn't have a date and didn't want her to fix her up on any more dates. Plus, things between her and Jess were still confusing between she didn't feel comfortable with it. Yet, she still smiled at the thought. She secretly hoped things would work between them.

Rory glanced back down at her notepad. She had few more options to try. Two names instantly stood out: Dean and Logan. She desperately wanted a date but didn't want to it be them. She decided to call someone else when she was interrupted. "How's the search coming?" Lorelai asked as she entered the kitchen, followed by Luke and Jess.

"No luck yet but it's still early," Rory replied with a smile on her face.

"What are you searching for?" Luke asked.

"Nothing major. She kinda freaked last night and is trying to find a date for the wedding," Lorelai answered.

"Oh."

"Wait! You're looking for a date. I thought we decided that we would go together," Jess said sarcastically.

"Jess," Rory pleaded.

"Fine."

The four of them then piled into the car and left.

* * *

The four of them had returned from daily chores. The wedding was getting closer, so they were finishing up with things. Rory was still searching for a date. "It's ok. Bye," Rory said as she hung up the phone and scratched another name off her list.

"Still no luck?" Jess asked.

"No," Rory said with a sigh.

"Well, they're crazy. I don't know why they wouldn't want to date you. You're beautiful, smart, have a great sense of books and music, the whole deal."

Rory stared at with a slight smile on her lips. She could really see how he matured over the years. He could still be the same, smart-ass Jess, but be a completely different, mature Jess. She liked the change.

Jess interrupted her silence. "You know in all seriousness, I would be glad to be your date. After all, I owe you. I never took you to prom."

"Jess, I don't think so. I'm glad that we worked things out last night but it's still too soon."

At that moment, Rory heard someone pull up outside. She glanced out of the window to see who it was. "Oh my god," Rory said as she ran outside.

Once she was outside, she stood face to face with Logan. It was her worse nightmare. She didn't want to see him. "What are doing here?"

"I heard you needed a date for your mom's wedding."

"Who did you hear that from?"

"Finn. You asked him and he called me. He didn't know we broke up. I thought that if you were that desperate to ask him that I would go with you."

"First of all, I'm not desperate. Secondly, Finn is my friend too and I thought I would ask him. I thought it would fun."

"Sure thing Ace. Whatever you say."

"Don't call me that," Rory said angrily.

"You didn't mind it before."

"Yea, well, we weren't broken up then."

"Whoa, why all the hostility? You said we can still be friends,"

"Yea, we can. But it's still too soon. We can't act like nothing happened," Rory shot back. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes. Even though it was a mutual break up, it ended badly and she didn't want to revisit it.

Logan just stood there with his hands in his pockets, staring at Rory and shaking his head in disbelief. Things were perfect between them and now they couldn't be civilized with each other. He wanted to be with her, to wrap his arms around her, and tell her he loved her. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Rory continued.

"I'm not going to the wedding with you. So, you need to leave now."

Just then, Jess walked outside. He had been watching from the window and saw how hurt Rory was. "Is everything ok?"

"Yea," Rory said.

"Oh, no wonder you won't go to the wedding with me. He's probably the reason why you broke up with me."

"Jess has nothing to do with it. And you broke up with me."

"Maybe. I might have technically done the breaking up but you easily agreed."

"Yes because I couldn't do this anymore. I still can't. You need to leave," Rory shouted and went inside.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't deserve this," Jess said.

"But she deserves you, right?"

"I'm serious. Leave now." He then took two steps closer to Logan to show that he was serious.

Logan then got into his Porsche and left. Jess turned around and went inside. Rory was waiting by door, crying. She hugged him when he entered. "Thanks," she whispered between sobs.

"You're welcome."

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, it's getting close to the wedding and I'm not sure what a good song would be for Lorelai and Luke at their wedding. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Either leave them in a review or message them to me. Thanks!!**


	7. The Talk

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N:** Once again, thanks to those who have read and for the reviewers. I would like to say once again that I'm looking for a wedding song for Lorelai and Luke and was wondering if anyone had any suggestions. Leave them in a review or message them to me. Thanks!!

It had been a week since the Logan incident and Rory still didn't have a date for her wedding. However, over the week, Rory and Jess had grown closer in their friendship. They had spent a lot time together since helping with last minute details for the wedding. Rory began to see Jess in a different light and thought he would actually make a good date for the wedding. Before she told him though, she felt she needed to discuss it with her mom. Rory was pacing in the living room, forming the thoughts in her mind.

"Mom, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's wrong kiddo?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk you about Jess."

"Jess? What's going on now?"

"Nothing. I was thinking about going with him to the wedding. I was just wondering what you thought about it."

Lorelai dropped her magazine on the table and situated herself on the couch so she was facing Rory. "Rory, you need a date and he is available. He's told you several times that he would go with you. It's a great idea. The last thing you want is to be at a wedding without a date. Trust me."

"I know. I just thought you might have a problem with it. You know, because of everything that happened between us in the past. Plus, you never really liked Jess that much," Rory stated while looking down at the floor. She felt horrible about bringing it up.

"I admit that I wasn't too thrilled with Jess but he seems to have changed. Back then, he was the trouble maker with the bad ass attitude, which I didn't like. Now, he's more responsible and I can see he really cares about you. Besides, I have to like him. He's Luke's nephew and the best man."

"Ha, ha. Yea, he has changed. I'm glad," Rory smiled.

"You know, I never told you this, but I always thought of Jess as the better boyfriend for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know, I didn't approve of his ways or attitude but he eventually grew one me. He was kinda like that horrible song you hear on the radio but you still sing along and you eventually rush and buy the album." Rory nodded an understanding 'yes.' Lorelai continued, "Anyway, I always saw him fitting in more with us. You two had the same passions, loved the same books, and songs. He always understood our humor."

"Yea, I guess he did."

"Plus, your other guys really weren't that high on my list. Of course, I loved Dean but he did become a little possessive of you. Then, he got married, well you know the story. And Logan fit in with your grandparents and society. But he never really understood you and cheated on you. He broke your heart more than Dean or Jess," Lorelai stated with sympathy.

"I never thought about it but you're right."

"Of course I am."

"So, you don't care if I'm with Jess?"

"Rory, all I want is for you to be happy. It doesn't matter who you are with, as long as you are happy. And if you are happy with Jess, then I'm happy for you."

"I am. I am happy with Jess. Thanks mom," Rory said and gave her a hug. Rory stood up, put her coat on, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the diner."

"So, are you going to try to get back with Jess?"

"Yea, I think so," Rory said as she left for the diner.

--

Rory entered the diner with confidence. She had a job to do and she was going to succeed. She was going to get the guy of her dreams and never let him go.

"Luke, I need to talk to Jess"

"Upstairs," Luke stated.

Rory headed upstairs and walked into the apartment. "Rory? What are you doing here?" Jess asked clearly surprised that she was so comfortable.

"I was wondering if you would be date for the wedding."

"I told you I would."

"So, yes," Rory said with a shaky voice.

"Of course. How could I say no?"


	8. Silly Superstition

**A/N:** Once again thanks for all the reviews. They are very helpful. I realized that there haven't been many LL moments in my story yet so this chapter is meant for that purpose. Plus, I had some writer's block. But I hope you enjoy it anyway and remember to review!

* * *

"Rory? Wake up Rory," Lorelai called out in a sing song voice. "Rory?" Rory turned over and glanced at the clock beside her bed. 

"Oh mom, it's early."

"It's my wedding day. We have so much that needs to be done."

"Can't we post-pone it a little?"

"Rory, get up."

"Fine. But you owe me." Rory sighed and gradually got out of bed.

"Thank you. Now, get dressed so we can go to Luke's and get some coffee to revive ourselves."

"No, we can't go to Luke's. The bride is not supposed to see her groom before the wedding."

"Rory, hun, that's just one of those silly superstitions."

"Well, I still can't chance it. He might see you and then suddenly not want to marry you. Then, you'll end up being an old woman living with thirty cats."

"That's not going to happen."

"Well, it's your wedding and thirty cats."

"Fine, fine, I won't go into Luke's. You'll get the coffee and I'll stay in the car. Ok?"

"Whatever you want. It is your wedding day," Rory said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai had spent the entire day at the inn preparing for the wedding. Dress fitting, floral arrangements, etc. Lorelai and Luke decided to have the ceremony at the inn because it wasn't too big or too small for the wedding. It was also nearby, which was a great convenience. They had also decided that Lorelai, Rory, and Sookie would do most of the wedding arrangements to save money. Lorelai didn't want to burden Luke or her parents with expenses. Plus, it allowed her to make sure everything was the way she wanted it and not her mothers. Rory sat in an upstairs room, which Lorelai and she had turned into a temporary dressing room. 

"Hey Rory! Sorry, I'm late. Where's your mom?" Sookie exclaimed when she entered the room.

"Oh, she just went downstairs to get some coffee. I told her to hurry up because you were going to be here and we need to do her hair and make-up."

"Sweetie, I was just downstairs and she wasn't there," Sookie said replied with some concern.

"What? She has to be. She just left."

"No, no she wasn't. I checked on the menus, the food, the set up. I couldn't have missed her."

Rory stood up from her seat and ran downstairs to see if she could find her mom. It worried her that Sookie didn't see Lorelai on her way up. Lorelai didn't have the best record in intense moments like this. She pushed Chris away the first time, cancelled on Max at the last minute, broke off her engagement with Luke, married Chris for a few months then divorced him, now she was with finally with Luke and happier than ever but she was mysteriously missing. She didn't want her mom to walk out on another guy, especially Luke. Rory looked around the dining room, kitchen, everywhere and there was no sign of her mom. Rory couldn't help but think that Lorelai had run off. She ran back upstairs in a panicked state and ran into Jess.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rory said before she continued down the hallway.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Is everything ok?"

"Huh, oh yea. I'm just looking for my mom."

"What the bride has gone missing?"

"No, no. I just…misplaced her, that's all."

"Right. Well, I can help you find her if you want me to."

"Really? That would be great," Rory said still a little panicked.

* * *

As Rory and Jess searched for Lorelai, Lorelai did her on searching for Luke. She finally found him a spare bedroom that she guessed he was using as his dressing room. 

"Lorelai? What are doing here? I'm not supposed to see you yet," Luke said with a startled look on his face.

"I know, I know. I just needed to see you."

"Well, is everything ok?"

"Yes."

"No cold feet or wedding jitters."

"No," Lorelai said with a smile on her face. "In fact I can't wait to become Mrs. Luke Danes."

"Good because I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Luke Danes either," he replied. Luke grabbed Lorelai's hands and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"So, you're not nervous either?"

"No," he said and kissed her again.

"Do you believe in happily ever after?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"I do now," Lorelai said as she kissed him once more.

Their embrace was suddenly interrupted by Jess. "Hey Ror, I found them."

"Mom, what are you doing? I told you, you are not allowed to see Luke."

"Yes, I know this from the many conversations we've had. But I needed some coffee and I thought who better to ask for coffee then Luke. I mean I always get my coffee from Luke."

"Mom, stop rationalizing."

"I hate silly superstitions. I'll see you in a little bit," she said as she walked out of the room.

Once they were safely outside of the room, Rory gave her mom a questioning look. "I need an explanation missy."

"What? I can't help myself Rory. I don't want to spend a moment without him. I love him," she answered her daughter with a smile on her face.


	9. Celebrations and Disappointments

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone. I wanted everyone to know that there is one more chapter left after this one so be on the look out for it. I hope to finish this story within the next week.

* * *

Rory led her mom back to her own dressing room, so they could finish her hair and make-up. Rory shook her head in disappointment at her mom. "Just so you know, I'm not happy about this stunt and we will be keeping a very close eye on you from now on."

"Yea, yea."

Just as Rory was about to enter the room, she heard footsteps approach her. She turned around to see Jess running down the hallway. "Rory, I need to talk to you."

"Ok. Hey mom, I'll be there in a minute," Rory said as she closed the door. She turned towards Jess and studied him. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked in a tuxedo. She smiled at him, "Wow, you look great."

"Oh, um…thanks. You look great too. In fact, you're beautiful." Rory smiled at him more. She was glad their relationship was heading in a positive direction.

"So, you wanted to talk about something?" Rory questioned.

"Yea, I want…to talk to you…about us."

"Ok…what about us?"

"I want to know what's going on between us. Our relationship it's confusing. I don't know what it is or where it's going and…well, I need to know."

"Jess, can't this wait until later. I'm kinda in the middle of something: preparing for a wedding."

"I realize that but it can't wait later. Rory, I'm leaving…tomorrow. I'm going back to Philadelphia. I have a lot of things to tend to at the bookstore and for the new novel. I'm sorry to bring this up now but it seemed like a good time, a time I could get you alone and when things are less hectic."

"Oh, you're leaving."

"Yea, tomorrow, this is why we need to talk about this now."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Rory," he said with disappointment in his voice.

She didn't respond to him. Instead, she continued to stare at him, demanding an answer from him. They had spent so much time together, fixing things, talking things over, and now he was going to cause her all the pain she was hesitant about. Life wasn't fair.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and finally surrendered. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to see where this is headed but I now realize that I don't know. And I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible while avoiding a fight. It just didn't seem right to tell you yet. I didn't want to hurt you. I guess I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Yea, you should have. Jess…"

"Rory come here!" Sookie interrupted.

"Yea kiddo, we're having a crisis!" her mother added.

"I'll be right there!" Rory yelled back. "Jess, I have to go. We'll talk about it later," Rory said as she headed back inside. Disappointment swelled within Jess as he returned to Luke's dressing room.

* * *

Rory and Sookie had finally managed to finish Lorelai's hair and make-up. They also had put the finishing touches on their own ensembles. They were lining up for the wedding march. Rory could see all the joy that her mom and Sookie were experiencing. She was happy for her mom but she couldn't express that joy like they were. She was still upset at the conversation she just had with Jess. Things were finally good between them and he was leaving again. She wanted to answer all of his questions but she didn't have the answers herself. Rory's thoughts were interrupted by Richard's voice.

"Are we ready?" he asked. He gestured his arm to Lorelai.

"Yea, we are," she said as she grabbed his arm. He escorted her downstairs and the march began.

Rory dutifully followed her mom and was followed by Sookie. Rory looked down the aisle at Luke, Jess, and TJ. Once they reached the minister, Rory and Sookie stood behind Lorelai, as she held Luke's hand. As the minister began the ceremony, Rory looked out to the crowd and noticed all the people that were there. They were mainly people from Stars Hollow but were some others: a few of Richard and Emily's friends, Paris, Liz, Jess' colleagues from Philadelphia.

"Do you Lucas Danes take Lorelai Gilmore to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and obey her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do."

"And do you Lorelai Gilmore take Lucas Danes to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and obey him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The minister continued to talk about their love for each other. He then asked for them present the rings to each other.

Jess handed the ring to Luke who placed it on Lorelai's finger and said, "With this ring, I be wed."

Lorelai handed Rory her bouquet and took Luke's ring from her. She placed it on his fingers and repeated his words, "With this ring, I be wed."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut and God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Luke lifted Lorelai's veil, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in close for a romantic kiss. Every person in attendance rejoiced. Stars Hollow's cutest couple was now finally together for eternity.

* * *

**A/N:** I needed some drama for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. All questions will be answered in the final chapter. Please Review!!


	10. Happily Ever After

**A/N**: It's the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it and have enjoyed the rest of the story. Thanks to everyone!

* * *

The ceremony was over and everyone piled outside for the reception. Everyone sat at the round tables and enjoyed their meals that Sookie had planned. After the meals were finished, it was time for the toasts to begin. Jess stood up with his champagne glass to begin.

"I'm not that great at these things but I guess I need to say a few words. Luke, you have always been there for me. You took me in and supported when I had no one else. You have been like father to me and I know you will be a great father, to April, Rory, or any other kid that comes along," Jess smiled at Luke and Luke smiled back.

Jess then directed his attention to Lorelai. "Lorelai, I know we never really agreed on much but hopefully we're getting past that now. And even though you never liked me, you still welcomed me with open arms. And if Rory is anything like you, which we can all safely say she is, Luke is a very lucky man. What I'm trying to say is that you two make a great couple. I think I speak for the whole town when I say it's about time you two got together. I wish you the best of luck and a lifetime full of happiness and love. May the best of your past, be the worst of you future." Jess sat back in his seat as everyone applauded his speech.

Rory then stood up for her speech. "Well, I guess it's my turn to say a few words. First of all, I would like to congratulate the both of you for finally getting married. It's a great accomplishment. I want to say that you look absolutely beautiful mom. Mom, we are best friends and we've been through everything together. I've been there for you through all the heartache and pain in the past. Now, I'm glad I can be there for all the love and bliss of the future."

Rory continued, "Luke, you have always treated us good, which I know will continue for years to come. You have been a like father to me throughout the years. And I want to officially welcome you to family. I want congratulate you both again and wish you the best of luck. To love, laughter and happily ever after," Rory said as she raised her champagne glass in the air. Rory then sat down beside Jess and smiled at him as the toasts continued.

* * *

The speeches were finally finished, the cake cut, and Lorelai and Luke had shared the first dance. Several pictures had been taken. There were several combinations of pictures taken between Lorelai, Rory, Luke, and Jess. There were even occasional pictures with Richard and Emily. The guests were enjoying some last minute dancing. Lorelai and Rory were dancing together and talking about the men of their lives.

"So, how does it feel to be married?"

"I've been married before. Or are you forgetting that little fact?"

"I mean, how does it feel to actually be married. You know with a ceremony and your daughter present," Rory shot back.

"Aw, Rory, it feels incredible. You should definitely try it sometime."

"I'll see what I can do." Rory's face suddenly changed from an expression of joy to an expression of disappointment. Lorelai noticed this change.

"I'm guessing you haven't talked to Jess yet."

"No, we haven't had time. Things are so hectic. Mom, I don't know what to do. He's leaving. Something always happens when things are good between us, either he's leaving or I am or it's Logan."

"Rory, hon, do you love him?"

"Yea, I think I do."

"Then tell him."

The song was over and Lorelai and Rory parted. Richard and Emily walked towards them. "I do believe it is tradition for the bride and her father to dance together," Richard stated as he held out his hand. Lorelai smiled at him, took his hand, and danced with him. Rory was standing to side of the dance floor talking to her grandmother.

"Rory that was a beautiful speech you gave."

"Thanks grandma."

"You know, I haven't seen you and Jess together. Is everything ok?"

"Yea…it's been busy, that's all."

"Oh." Emily smiled at her granddaughter. She was about to say something else when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Excuse me Mrs. Gilmore. I was wondering if I could steal Rory away from you for a dance," Jess asked.

"Of course," Emily said with an approving nod.

Jess led Rory on the dance floor. They shared a tight embrace. "Have you thought about what I asked you earlier?" Jess asked.

"Yea, a little."

"And?"

Rory just stared at him. She didn't want to tell him not to go. She didn't want to confess her love then. She was still unsure of where he stood, if there was still a chance for them, and love in general. Her heart had been broken many times by Jess and Logan. She was still apprehensive to give her heart away so soon. She continued to stare at him in silence.

"Rory? I need to know. I need to know where you stand and how you feel. All I know is how I feel. And I want this to work. I want to be with you and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to be with you. Even if that means leaving Philadelphia, closing my bookstore, and moving back to Stars Hollow. I will do whatever it takes to make this work."

Rory looked into Jess' eyes and could see all of his desire to make things work. She was shocked. She wasn't prepared to hear this confession. She opened her mouth to confess her love but he continued.

"Rory, do you believe in love at first site?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I do. And Rory, I fell in love in with you the moment I saw you and I've never stopped loving you."

"I love you too," Rory pulled Jess closer to her and kissed him passionately. They continued to dance around the floor while sharing a long overdo kiss.

They were so wrapped up in each other's embrace that they didn't even notice the music had stopped a long time ago. They were finally interrupted by Lorelai's voice. "Ladies, it's the moment you have been waiting for. I'm going to throw the boutique." Rory and Jess separated to watch the antics. Lorelai turned around and threw the boutique above her head. The person who caught the boutique surprised everyone because it was Jess. He chuckled at himself.

"Here, I think you were supposed to catch this," he said as he handed Rory the boutique.

Rory laughed at him. "Thanks," she said. She pulled him in closer for another kiss. They continued danced for a while.

Rory saw her mom come back outside in a different outfit. "So, are you leaving now?" Rory asked her mom.

"Yep, Hawaii calls."

Luke walked up behind Lorelai and kissed her. "Yea, we hate having to leave so early but we have to get to the airport."

"Ok, well, call me when you get there."

"I will," Lorelai said and they hugged. "So, it looks like you will be getting married," she said as she saw the boutique in her daughter's hand.

"Yea, I'm going to try," Rory replied as she looked over her shoulder at Jess.

"Don't worry, everything will work out," Luke reassured her.

They hugged once more and said their goodbyes. Rory then walked back over to Jess and shared another kiss with him, the first of many more to come.

**

* * *

A/N: So, it's over. The last chapter didn't go quite like I had imagined but I hope you still enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of it and the story as a whole. I doubt I will do a sequel but I'm open to suggestions. I'm currently working on a Dawson's Creek fanfic titled "Spontaneity" if you want to check it out. I have another Gilmore Girls fanfic in mind but I have to map it out first so be on the look out in weeks to come. Thanks again!**


End file.
